1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for memory access to a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) form factor flash memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash memory is a type of non-volatile computer storage chip that can be electronically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memory may be implemented on dual in-line memory module (DIMM) form factor. During portions of read and write transactions to DIMM form factor flash memory, the DIMM form factor flash memory is polled to determine transaction statuses before other portions of the read and write transactions are completed. The performance of the component of the system that is tasked with polling the DIMM form factor flash memory is therefore impacted. In systems where the processor polls the DIMM form factor flash memory, the performance of the entire system is impacted.